Cztery Smaki
by Serathe
Summary: Konkursowe, wygrało. Epilog: Osiemnaście lat później. Moje pożegnanie z fandomem.


**Epilog: Osiemnaście Lat Później**

Jesień tego roku nadeszła prawie niepostrzeżenie. Poranek pierwszego dnia września był zimny i mokry jak lemoniada. Następnej nocy księżyc miał być w nowiu, a to podobno wróżyło pogodę. Harry był co do tego sceptyczny. I chciał mieć rację, bo to oznaczałoby, że jego żona i dwoje młodszych dzieci wrócą wreszcie z fascynującej wyprawy w towarzystwie państwa Skamandrów w celu poszukiwania nor lunaballi.  
Starczyło, że musiał sam odprowadzać Jamesa, swojego najstarszego syna, na pociąg, który po raz pierwszy zawiezie go do Hogwartu. Na dodatek James wydawał się uszczęśliwiony możliwością posiadania ojca tylko dla siebie przez ostatnie kilka dni. Mały rozglądał się po peronie z dumnie uniesioną głową, a Harry był pewny, że chodzi tu o pokazanie wszystkim, że tatuś jest sławnym szefem Departamentu Aurorów i Pogromcą Czarnoksiężnika. Jego syn miał na tym punkcie niezłego szmyrgla. Bo który normalny dzieciak wiesza nad łóżkiem plakat z własnym ojcem? I napisem "Ministerstwo cię potrzebuje!"? No właśnie.  
Tymczasem wokół rozbrzmiewały setki rozmów, terkoty kółek, oburzone pohukiwania sów i sapanie hogwarckiego ekspresu.  
Harry rozejrzał się niespiesznie, lustrując wzrokiem okna wagonu i wszystkich wokół. Szukając znajomych twarzy.  
Nagle przystanął gwałtownie i puścił rękę syna. Następnie przełknął ślinę, po czym podał Jamesowi podręczną torbę z namalowanym ruchomym zniczem, do której sam zapakował niepsujące się kanapki zrobione przez Ginny. Znicz radośnie zamachał skrzydełkami.  
Harry nie podzielał tej radości. Wpatrywał się bowiem w stojącą tyłem czarną postać, która nawet mimo kilkumetrowej odległości wydawała się niezwykle wysoka.  
To był Snape.  
Nie, niemożliwe. Snape zginął podczas wojny.  
A może nie?  
Ciała nigdy nie znaleźli. We Wrzeszczącej Chacie zostało trochę krwi, szkła i jeden czarny but. Lucjusz Malfoy miał na zbiorowym pogrzebie minę tak samo nieprzyjemną jak zwykle, ale nieco podejrzaną. Harry był pewien, że to on zabrał zwłoki. Które najwyraźniej jeszcze oddychały.  
Potem Ministerstwo odmówiło wyrycia nazwiska Snape'a na pomniku ofiar, który stanął jeszcze przed zatwierdzeniem nowego Dyrektora.  
Krążyły plotki, że Snape'owi się udało. Harry przypominał sobie jakieś informacje usłyszane od Hermiony, ale wtedy nie bardzo zwracał na nie uwagę. A kiedy przestał odcinać się od wszystkiego wokół i nawet pozwolił Ginny podejść do siebie bliżej niż na kilka metrów, wieści przestały być już sensacyjne i już o nich nie mówiono. Więc Harry Potter pogrążył się w błogiej nieświadomości, spychając ewentualne rysy na swojej wizji świata w najdalszy kąt umysłu. Aż do tego dnia.  
Dnia, w którym Severus Snape najwyraźniej objawił się we własnej, nienaruszonej osobie na peronie 9 i 3/4, w towarzystwie... dziecka?  
Dziewczynka, siedząca na bagażach tuż obok, wychyliła się zza niego, spoglądając z zaciekawieniem na nadchodzących ojca i syna. Potem pociągnęła za nietoperzowaty płaszcz mężczyzny. Nie do pomylenia.  
Harry otrząsnął się z szoku i ruszył w stronę właściciela płaszcza.  
- Snape.  
Właściciel odwrócił się.  
- Potter.  
- Słynny Harry Potter? - włączyła się dziewczynka.  
Snape na chwilę spojrzał w dół.  
- Tak, Jean - rzekł krótko.  
Harry także zwrócił na nią uwagę. Brązowe włosy pod kapeluszem, czarne oczy, biała sukienka, idealnie dobrany parasol. Jean... Snape?  
Ale zanim zdążył pomyśleć o czymś jeszcze, zrobił kolejny krok, potknął się i wyłożył jak długi na zimnym betonie peronu.  
- Widocznie sława to nie wszystko... - skwitowała Jean. I Harry uwierzył w jej rodowód.  
Snape tylko lekko się uśmiechał.  
- Tato, nic ci nie jest? - Mały James przykucnął nad ojcem, próbując naraz patrzeć na niego, dziewczynkę i kilka innych rzeczy. - Potknąłeś się o kota.  
Harry wstał i rozejrzał się. Kot, atramentowo czarny, właśnie wracał z podniesionym ogonem na swoje miejsce obok kufra młodej Snape'ówny. Kufer był czerwony. Leżały obok niego białe paczki. Snape stał tuż obok. Kolorystyka całości denerwująco do siebie pasowała. Bo jakżeby inaczej.  
Harry mógłby przysiąc, że ten cholerny futrzak zrobił to specjalnie.  
- Nic mi nie jest, James - uspokoił syna. A potem przeniósł wzrok na Snape'a. - Jemu chyba też nie.  
Nie do końca wiedział, czy mówi o mężczyźnie, czy o kocie. Zresztą, co za różnica.  
- Gratulacje, Snape. Masz rodzinę.  
- Zgadza się, Potter. Ty także.  
- Albus Severus zaczyna szkołę za rok - wysilił się Harry. - A Lily za trzy.  
Snape skrzywił się nieznacznie.  
- Może choć jedno będzie warte swojego imienia.  
Harry zgrzytnął zębami. W szkolnych latach to było takie łatwe. Po prostu nienawidzić. Dorosłe życie i sekrety zawsze muszą tak cholernie wszystko gmatwać. A potem niczego nie da się już cofnąć.  
A może tu chodzi o drugą szansę? O tych Harry Potter i Severus Snape wiedzieli aż za wiele.  
_Wojenni zmartwychwstańcy._

888 (cytryna)

Obserwowany przez dzieci, Harry zrobił krok do przodu i wyciągnął rękę.  
- Rozejm, profesorze?  
Snape spojrzał na niego kwaśno. Nie poruszył się.  
_Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają._  
Harry opuścił dłoń.  
- Tłustowłosy dupek - mruknął prawie bezgłośnie. I od razu poczuł różdżkę na gardle.  
- Uważaj, Potter - usłyszał złowrogi szept. - Ja nie zapomniałem.  
_Oczywiście._  
Syn Harry'ego i córka Snape'a patrzyli na nich, wstrzymując oddech. Snape zerknął w ich stronę i schował różdżkę z powrotem.  
_A jednak._  
James podbiegł do ojca i przytulił się. Jean nie zrobiła ani kroku. Jej kot zasyczał.  
Snape zaklęciem uniósł bagaże i położył jej rękę na ramieniu. Dopiero wtedy skinął głową.  
Harry odpowiedział tym samym.  
Snape odszedł. Koty są złe.  
Nie wszystko kończy się dobrze.

888 (miód)

Obserwowany przez dzieci, Harry zrobił krok do przodu i wyciągnął rękę.  
- Rozejm, profesorze?  
- Nie jestem już profesorem - odrzekł Snape.  
Harry skinął głową.  
- Rozejm, Snape? - powtórzył, prawie z uśmiechem.  
- Rozejm, Potter.  
Inni ludzie mijali ich, nie mając pojęcia, jaka miodowo słodka niemożliwość stała się prawdą.  
Tuż obok James Syriusz Potter i Jean Lily Snape spojrzeli na siebie z dystansem. Syn Pottera i córka Snape'a na jednym roku w Hogwarcie.  
_To na pewno nie skończy się dobrze._

888 (piołun)

Harry otrząsnął się z szoku i ruszył w stronę właściciela płaszcza.  
- Snape.  
Właściciel odwrócił się. Jego oczy były niebieskie.  
_To nie on._  
Harry wymamrotał przeprosiny i odszedł szybko, odprowadzany piskliwym szeptem dziewczynki. Jej sukienka była kremowa, bagaże przechodziły w róż, a kot miał szare pręgi.  
- Ten pan cię chyba nie poznał, tato - zauważył James.  
Powietrze smakowało piołunem.  
- Wiem - odpowiedział nieobecnie Harry, podnosząc dłoń do czoła. Blizna zakłuła go pierwszy raz od osiemnastu lat.  
_Czyżby jednak nie wszystko było dobrze, Potter?_

888 (sól)

Jesień tego roku nadeszła prawie niepostrzeżenie. Popołudnie pierwszego dnia września było zimne i mokre jak whisky z lodem.  
Harry przyszedł na peron, właściwie nie bardzo wiedząc po co. Pociąg odjechał dobrych kilka godzin temu, nie wioząc żadnej bliskiej mu osoby. A te, które kiedyś były mu bliskie, pożegnały swoje dzieci i dawno dotarły już do domów.  
Harry nawet nie wiedział, kiedy przestał być jednym z nich.  
_Na zawsze._  
Możliwe, że sprawiła to wojna. Bycie bohaterem postawiło go wysoko nad innymi. Daleko. A może chodziło o to, że zbyt długo chciał być sam. Że nie umiał rozmawiać. Że uważał się za mistrza.  
_Z góry wszystko wygląda lepiej._  
Nie zrealizował żadnych planów, a trzydzieste piąte urodziny minęły mu w mugolskim barze. Marzenia o kochającej żonie, trójce dzieci i byciu najlepszym z aurorów powoli znikały za mgłą.  
Harry odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę wyjścia, zaciskając dłonie w kieszeniach płaszcza. Blizna bolała go teraz jak sól w otwartej ranie.  
Mimo to oszukiwał się, że kiedyś w końcu będzie dobrze.

KONIEC


End file.
